The present invention relates generally to the apparatus and method used for tuning and grooving skis and, more particularly, to a multipurpose apparatus and method which may be used to tune a ski and place a longitudinal groove in a layer of wax applied to the bottom of the ski.
Ski tuning can be a difficult and time consuming chore. Typically, a number of tools are needed to properly tune a pair of skis. The required tools are often sold in a kit and may include files, an edge sharpener, a scraper, etc. A ski vise is also necessary to hold the ski while it is being tuned.
Before a ski is tuned, old wax is scraped off the bottom of the ski to prevent the wax from being embedded in any files used during tuning. This requires some type of scraping tool. During the tuning procedure, a hand file is typically used to file or smooth out the bottom of the ski. Hand filing of the bottom of a ski is a laborous task and a person must be careful not to hold the file by its ends in order to prevent it from bending or flexing. Filing the sides or edges of a ski is a difficult task because the ski must be placed on it's side in a vise and the file must be held perpendicular to the bottom of the ski while taking great care to keep the file flat against the edges. This is usually accomplished by keeping both thumbs on top of the file with the index fingers under it to stabilize and guide it.
Wax is usually applied to the bottom of the ski after tuning. This may be accomplished by an apparatus which directly applies the wax to the ski or, more typically, by dripping wax from a special type of candle onto the ski and then smoothing the wax by a hot iron. In order to improve the performance of skis, often a longitudinal groove is cut into the layer of wax along the centerline of each ski. This is typically done by a hand tool or coin which are hard to use because it is difficult to properly align the groove along the centerline of the ski.
Accordingly, there is a need for a single portable, multipurpose apparatus and method which may be used to both tune a ski and place a longitudinal groove in the layer of wax applied to the bottom of the ski. Such an apparatus and method are needed in order to minimize the difficulty usually involved in tuning a ski and grooving the wax on the bottom of the ski.